oliefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Episodes
This is a list of episodes Disney Junior in the Disney Channel series, Rolie Polie Olie. Episodes is the USA (1998-2018) #01 Little Sister, Big Bother/Through Trick and Thin/Bedlam 10/5/1998 #02 Ciminin Toast/I Find Rock/Tooth on the Loose 10/12/1998 #03 Nap for Spot/Monster Movie Night/Top Dog Fish 10/19/1998 #04 House Detectives/The Backyard Jungle/The Best Doggone Show in the World 10/26/1998 #05 Mutiny on the Bouncy/Roll the Camera/Pappy's Boat 11/2/1998 #06 Where's Pappy?/Hopin' and a Hoppin'/Just Like Dad 11/9/1998 #07 Squaresville/Zowie's Harmonica/Unruly Polie Olie 11/16/1998 #08 Rolie Polie Pogo/Two Not So Easy Pieces/Gotta Dance 11/23/1998 #09 Pappy Days/Copy Cat N' Mouse/The Bump 11/30/1998 #10 Scavenger Hunt/What's Up Jack?/Grown Ups and Kids 12/7/1998 #11 Zowie Got Game/Hickety Ups/Chili's Cold 12/14/1998 #12 Spot's Birthday/Sir Rolie Polie Oily/Universal Spot 12/19/1998 #13 Our Two Dads/What to Be/Magno-Men 12/20/1998 #14 Mom's Night Out/Polie Pox/Da Plane! Da Plane! 6/8/1999 #15 Surprise!/Mousetrap/To Space And Beyond 9/11/1999 #16 Go Fish/Roller Derby/A Birthday Present For Mom 9/26/1999 #17 A Little Souped Coup-y/Rain Rain Go Away/Beach Blanket Gizmo 9/30/1999 #18 Y-2 Pappy/Upside Downers/Cutie Go Bye-Bye 10/6/1999 #19 Olie's Note/Baby Binky/A Record Bustin' Day 10/9/1999 #20 Where O Where Did Olie Go?/Gone Dog-Gone Dog/A Chip Off The Old Orb 10/20/1999 #21 The Legend Of Spookie Ookie/Oooh Scary/Zowie, Queen Of The Pumpkins 10/23/1999 #22 Looove Bug/Seven Minutes And Counting/Olie's New Suit 11/2/1999 #23 Mission Invisible/Muscle Bots/Hypno-Eyes 11/9/1999 #24 Starry Starry Night/Snowie/Jingle Jangle Day's Eve 11/16/1999 #25 Little Bot Zoo/Zowie Soupy Hero/Coupy Won't Fit 11/23/1999 #26 Zowie Do, Olie Too/Dicey Situation/Square Plane In A Round Hole 11/30/1999 #01 Gotcha!/Springy Chicken/A Polie Egg-Stravaganza 1/10/2000 #02 Home Sick/Leaf Me Alone/Round and Round and Square We Go 8/30/2000 #03 Giz-nesia/1001 Gearabian Nights/Showdown At The Ol' Polie Corral 9/11/2000 #04 Throw It In Gear/A Tooth For A Tooth/Polie Collectibles 9/20/2000 #05 Doggy Day Afternoon/Visibly Invisible/Itty Bitty Baby Starry 9/28/2000 #06 Baby Talk/Putting On The Dog/Whistlin' Zowie 10/21/2000 #07 Square Roots/1 Olie, 2 Olie, 3 Olie, 4/Switcheroo 11/7/2000 #08 Cool It/Polie Pests/Campout 11/14/2000 #09 Let's Make History/Adventures Of Space Dads/Silly Willy Day 12/22/2000 #10 Detective Polie's Cookie Caper/The Lie/Guess It's Nite Nite 2/1/2001 #11 When Zowie All Growed Up/Scruba-dub-dubby-A Spot In The Tubby/Hide And Go Sleep 2/8/2001 #12 Rewind/Who's The Bestest Of Them All/But Why? 2/15/2001 #13 Just Putting Around/Soupy Zowie And The Bogey Bot/No Hugs Please 2/22/2001 #14 Moving to the Galaxy/The Booted Baby Marriage/Olie Polie Clubhouse 3/30/2001 #01 Family Portait/Show and Tell/Little Helping Hand 6/11/2001 #02 Guys and Dollies/Dinglie Danglie Doodle/Dancin' Machines 7/31/2001 #03 Bubble Trouble/Calling All Space Boys/Binky Break 8/26/2001 #04 Treasure of the Rolie Polie Madre/Lost and Found/Zowie's Petals 8/30/2001 #05 Day for Night/Zowie Cycle/Mighty Olie 9/4/2001 #06 Space Telly/Ultra Good Space Heroes/It's a Roundi-ful Life 9/11/2001 #07 Housey Wake up/Blue Coupey/YesTHANKYouPlease 9/28/2001 #08 Wheelie/Clippy Clop/Doofy Looking Olie 10/18/2001 #09 Song Of The Bluefish/Lady Bug, Lady Bug, Fly Away Home/Bevel Beddie Bye 10/25/2001 #10 A Little Hero/Binky's Birthday/Hiding in Plain Sight 12/11/2001 #11 Making the Best of It/Superest Bot of Them All/Oh Olie, Olie It's A Wired World 12/17/2001 #12 Bots Will Be Boys/Screwy/Good Princess Zowie 12/28/2001 #13 Madame Bot-erfly/Boxing Day/It's Just Not Fair 2/11/2002 #14 Dare Ya/Roundbeard's Ghost/Screwy Day 2/14/2002 #15 Tug-A-Wheelie/Always Chasing Rainbows/Follow Yer Nose 2/26/2002 #16 Ten Foot Olie/The Big Drip/Invasion of the Ticklers! 3/14/2002 #17 Blind as a Bot/Beauty and the Bot/Olie's Bot-ler 4/28/2002 #18 Chunk Sings the Blues/Cast Off/Orb's Well That Ends Well 6/14/2002 #19 Big Babies/Kooky Kites/Twin Sittin' 6/22/2002 #20 Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun (movie) 8/13/2002 #21 Blast From The Past/Gone Screwy/Mother Giz 11/17/2002 #22 The Baby Bot Chase (movie) 6/9/2003 #23 Forgive And Forget It/Spot That Hero/A Jingle Jangle Wish 6/23/2003 #24 Give It Back Gloomius/Olie Unsproinged/Bot O' The Housey 8/12/2003 #25 Gumming Up The Works/Hands Across Polieville/Rolie Polie Pop Tops 8/19/2003 #26 Lunchmaster 3000/Puzzle Planet/A Totally Backwards Day 8/26/2003 #01 Straighten Upper-er To The Rescue/The Great Manner Hunt/Polie Poppin' Day 1/17/2004 #02 Springy Time Fun 3/8/2004 #03 Pretend Friend/Beddy Day for Daddy/Chunk Squarey (episode) 6/13/2004 #04 We Scream for Ice Cream/Pomps Up/Anchors Away 6/26/2004 #05 Rust In Space/All Wound Up/Soap-bot Derby 7/21/2004 #06 Who's the Worstest/Puzzle Peace/Robo Rangers 8/3/2004 #07 Cheery Spherey Day/Diary Daze/Rock-a-bye Billy 9/4/2004 #08 Dino Bots/A Couple of Good Sports/Pappy's Pals 10/14/2005 #09 Widget Watchers/Shippin' and Receivin'/The Best-Est Field Trip Of All 1/6/2006 #10 Soupy Zowie and Diaper Dyma-No/Magnetitus/A Little Wish 4/22/2006 #11 A Little Jingle Jangle Sparkler/A Gift For Klanky Klaus/All's Squared Away Day 5/6/2006 #12 Zowie's School Daze/Beacon Blinkin' Day/When Mr. Sunny Gets Blue 6/10/2006 #13 The Secret Life Of Babies/Shhhh/The Coochie Coochie Coo Blues 6/17/2006 #14 A Polie Family Frolic/Has Anyone Seen My Coo?/Babies Go Home 6/24/2006 Category:Episodes Category:Olie's friends Category:Zowie's friends Category:Apple Category:Banana Category:Grape Category:Orange Category:Food Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:List Category:Foods Category:Adults Category:The Kitchen Category:Movies